


Built-in bastard radar

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh," said Hux, running his hand down Matt’s back and around his front, "you’re a bit of a rebel, aren’t you?" He squeezed, and Matt jolted backwards into him with a wordless cry. "Or quite more than a bit, it appears."</p>
<p>"I’m a radar technician."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built-in bastard radar

**Author's Note:**

> For [the tfa kink meme](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2264881#cmt2264881).
> 
> Spaceballs joke is from Spaceballs. Title is from the song of the same name.

The door slid open on a gangly young man with fair hair and glasses. "Hi," he said, not quite meeting Hux’s eyes. "I’m Matt the radar technician. I’m a radar technician."

There was nothing technically insubordinate about that, but Hux was aware that it was somewhat irregular for a superior officer to demand to have a radar technician sent to his private quarters, and that it was even more irregular for a superior officer to actually have a radar in his private quarters. But it was also irregular for someone of Hux’s age to be made general, and put in command of the First Order’s greatest weapon, and he would not be ashamed of his close attention to detail and constant vigilance. Engineering could have their harmless little jokes.

He gestured to the console, with its blank screen. "I would say it has been jammed, but I’ve been assured that the one on deck is functioning perfectly." The technician jumped somewhat guiltily; he’d been looking around the room with ill-disguised curiosity instead, his gaze lingering a second too long on the bed, and tracking back to it once or twice, even as he made the walk over to the desk where Hux was sitting. He dumped his bag at Hux’s feet and knelt to zip it open and extract a pair of tools.

"Aren’t you going to see what’s wrong with it first?" Hux asked. 

The man’s head snapped up, something flashing in his eyes, and then his gaze redirected to somewhere around Hux’s midsection. "Whatever’s wrong with it, I’ll need these to get the panel off."

"Ah," said Hux. "Then continue, please." Insubordinate, but efficient, then. And not stupid. And while there was, in fact, a broken radar in his bedroom, it was clear that Matt would not mind servicing something else, and it had been a long time, and he liked the look of his mouth.

A wrench clattered to the floor. Matt swore softly, retrieved it, and stood. Hux pushed his chair back far enough to give him space.

Matt tapped at the screen. "It’s a display issue," he said. "You’ve, uh. Lost the bleeps, the creeps, and the sweeps."

Hux considered reprimanding him for using slang instead of the correct technical terminology, but he’d hardly have understood that either, and as once the… bleeps, creeps and sweeps were restored, he was intending to be rather informal himself, it would have been hypocritical and counter-productive, so he said nothing and just enjoyed the view of the man’s back as he removed the maintenance panel, and bent into the machine’s innards.

"I have a service call from Kylo Ren after this," Matt said, voice echoing metallically. The mention of Ren didn’t entirely sour the view for Hux, but he did feel a flare of annoyance. 

"I don’t know why," Matt continued. "I mean, they say Darth Vader was a mechanical genius even when he was a little kid, and part of that was the Force, so Kylo Ren could probably fix whatever’s wrong with his radar himself." There was another clanging sound and the display came back to life. Hux got to his feet.

Matt was still talking to himself as he fit the panel back into place. "I don’t know, maybe he’s just lonely—"

"Can we not," said Hux, his hands settling on Matt’s wrists, his mouth brushing the back of his neck, "talk about Kylo Ren?"

Matt swallowed, and shut up.

"Thank you." He ran his hands down Matt’s arms and bit his way up Matt’s neck until Matt’s hair fell off. He started back in surprise, and Matt dropped the tools almost simultaneously.

"You—" Matt made to turn around, but Hux was faster, blocking his body in and using one hand to push Matt against the console’s side before he brushed the fall of black curls away from Matt’s face with the other. Matt was blushing, but he still turned his face into the touch. "Why do you wear a wig?"

"This isn’t a regulation haircut. Sir." That was definitely insubordination.

"Oh," said Hux, running his hand down Matt’s back and around his front, "you’re a bit of a rebel, aren’t you?" He squeezed, and Matt jolted backwards into him with a wordless cry. "Or quite more than a bit, it appears."

"I’m a radar technician."

Hux ground against him with half a laugh. "Of course you are." He began grappling with that stupid vest.

"Let me," said Matt, his hands pushing Hux’s away for one infuriating second. He squirmed around, and Hux found himself practically nose to nose with the man. Matt shrugged out of his vest and tossed it to the floor, and then, meeting Hux’s eyes for what was possibly the first time, he cupped Hux’s face, leaned the last few centimeters forward, and kissed him, equal parts awkward and ardent.

Hux allowed it, and took advantage of having his hands free to draw down the zipper on the jumpsuit as far as it would go and caress the bulge in Matt’s briefs underneath, getting a little more tooth in the kiss than he thought Matt had intended. When Matt finally broke the kiss, he was panting and grinning dazedly.

It was a good look on him. Hux grabbed a handful of his hair and gave him a short, swift kiss. "Turn back around."

For a split second he thought Matt was going to disobey him, but then his eyes shifted away again, first to the bed and then to the floor, and he swallowed, as if remembering who and where he was, and he did it. Hux pulled and pushed the jumpsuit off his shoulders, then down over his hips, taking his underwear with it. With that out of the way, he trailed his fingers up over Matt’s thighs, enjoying the shudder, and relishing the moan when he cupped Matt’s balls in one hand and circled his cock with the other. "You’ll like this," he said, impulsively, inanely, as if Matt didn’t already know, wasn’t already pumping into his fist with choked off little cries, even as he crossed his arms and braced them against the side of the console in anticipation.

Hux took a moment to admire the long line of Matt’s back, the obvious strength in his shoulders and thighs, the curve of his arse. He was in ridiculously good shape for a tech. Who would have expected this to be hiding under that hideous suit?

"I have to get—"

Matt leaned forward, his forehead against the back of his hands and his face hidden between his arms. "There’s a—ah!—tub of moisturizer on the desk."

He didn’t remember leaving that out, but at least that momentary lapse meant he didn’t have to walk back over to the bed. This planet’s infernal winters were at least good for something.

Before opening the moisturizer Hux took the time to undo his flies, and regretted it almost immediately, because the noise Matt made when he sunk two fingers into him was incredible. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last, but the discomfort of keeping his cock in his trousers might have given him more time.

Or he might have come in his pants when he added a third finger and Matt choked out, "Please." As it was Hux got his fingers out and his cock in as fast as humanly possible, only to go still at Matt’s strangled half-moan, half-yelp. He held Matt still, flush and flushed against him, while he breathed through his nose and tried to think of the least enticing things he could. The New Republic’s election cycle. Those disgusting Ewok dolls. Kylo Ren.

Slowly he resumed jerking Matt off, and it seemed he could feel every twitch of reaction, every heavy inhale and exhale, the inferno of his skin and the softness of the hair that brushed his face. He liked the hair, as un-regulation as it was. Maybe later he’d get a chance to gather it all in his hands, to—

He snapped his hips forward, and Matt _sobbed_. All the unarousing thoughts in the galaxy couldn’t have helped him last long with the way Matt reacted to his touch, or the noise he made when he came, and Hux grabbed the man’s hips with both hands and gave a few final thrusts. 

He pressed a line of soft kisses along Matt’s shoulder before pulling out. Matt seemed somewhat sentimental, the type to appreciate such gestures, and Hux wasn’t particularly averse to a little tenderness. He wiped himself off with a handkerchief, and then Matt, and reached around to make sure nothing had landed on the console.

It took Matt a little longer to recover. He slowly tugged up his underwear and then the jumpsuit, shooting glances at Hux from behind that curtain of ridiculous hair. His face looked a little wet under the glasses, and Hux found that he wanted to taste it.

Instead he said, "Surely you’re not finished here," and watched Matt flush again as he fumbled his identification pin back on. He looked torn; he clearly wanted to stay, and yet—

"I’m already late for that service call. Sir."

"Service call?" Hux asked, dropping back into the chair and pulling his gloves back on.

"Kylo Ren?" Matt prompted. "His radar is broken."

Hux snorted. "His _everything_ is broken. Why bother trying to fix it?"

He’d expected Matt, insubordinate as he was, to find that amusing, but Matt blinked at him once or twice, spun on his heel, and hurried out the door, fixing his wig as he went.

(Of course, several hours later, Kylo Ren slaughtered Lieutenant Colonel Zack and two dozen of his Stormtroopers and support staff for no discernible reason, then stormed off the base in a huff, as if to prove that when Hux thought the Knight of Ren had ruined his day, he hadn’t even gotten started. Honestly, he had no idea what was wrong with the man.)


End file.
